Kizuna Darou
|song number= 5 |previous song= N/A |next song= Scarlett }} Kizuna Darou is Natsu's character song from Volume 4, "Kizuna Darou"; it is performed by Tetsuya Kakihara. Lyrics Kanji= I just got to get it on! I just got to get it on! 逆境の嵐 頑丈な壁も ぶち壊すさ だって守るものがあるじゃん 絶体にいつも 限界を超えて 切り抜けるさ もっと永遠がある 一人で逃げたくない みんな一緒にいたい 孤独を好んでも 耐えられやしない Get it　涙の数だけ頑張って がむしゃらならやれるのさ Get it　仲間のためならやりきって もうギルドは断ち切れない キズナだろー！！ どこにいても どうなっていても 心だけは ずっと同じ場所にあるじゃん 完壁より 大事なのは 信じあえて ちゃんと向き合えること 自分に負けたくない みんなて勝ち抜きたい たとえ傷ついても 終わりなんかじゃない Get it　勇気の魔法て頑張って ガラクタでもやれるのさ Get it 仲間のためならはりきって もうギルドは強く熱い キズナだろー！！ Get it 涙の数だけがんばって がむしゃらならやれるのさ Get it　仲間のためならやりきって もうギルドは断ち切れない Get it　勇気の魔法で頑張って ガラクタでもやれるのさ Get it　仲間のためなりきって もうギルドは強く熱い キズナだろー！！ |-| Rōmaji= I just got to get it on ! I just got to get it on ! Gyakkyou no arashi Ganjou na kabe mo Buchikowasu sa Datte mamoru mono ga aru jan Zettai ni itsumo Genkai o koe te Kirinukeru sa Motto eien ga aru Hitori de nigetakunai Minna issho ni itai Kodoku o kono nde mo Tae rare yashinai Get it namida no kazu dake ganbatte Gamusha ranara yareru no sa Get it nakama no ta menara yari kitte Mou GIRUDO wa tachi kirenai Kizuna daro!! Doko ni ite mo Dou natte ite mo Kokoro dake wa Zutto onaji basho ni aru jan Kanteki yori Daiji na no wa Shinji ae te Chanto mukiaeru koto Jibun ni maketakunai Minna te kachinuki tai Tatoe kizu tsuite mo Owari nanka ja nai Get it yuuki no mahou te ganbatte Garakuta demo yareru no sa Get it nakama no tame nara harikitte Mou GIRUDO wa tsuyoku atsui Kizuna daro!! Get it namida no kazu dake ganbatte Gamushara nara yareru no sa Get it nakama no tame nara yari kitte Mou GIRUDO wa tachikire nai Get it yuuki no mahou de ganbatte Garakuta demo yareru no sa Get it nakama no tame nara hari kitte Mou GIRUDO wa tsuyoku atsui Kizuna daro!! |-| English= 'Cause there's things I want to protect Always, whenever exceeding my limits I'll open my way the storm of adversity and the sturdy wall too I'll crush it rough A longer eternity exist I don't want to run away alone I want to be with everyone You may prefer solitude but its not easy to withstand Get it, just for the amount of tears, I'll work hard Because we are reckless we'll go for it Get it, if its for our friend's sake we'll do it without doubt The guild already has unbreakable bonds!! Wherever we are Whatever we do Only our hearts are always in the same place More than being perfect what's important is, I believe, to properly face each other I don't want to lose to myself I want to win with everyone Even if I'm hurt its not the end Get it, with the magic of courage we do our best Even if we are rubbish we can do it Get it, If its for a friend's sake we'll be enthusiastic The guild already has a strong and fiery bond! Get it, just for the amount of tears, I'll work hard Because we are reckless we'll go for it Get it, if its for our friend's sake we'll do it without doubt The guild already has unbreakable Get it, with the magic of courage we do our best Even if we are rubbish we can do it Get it, If its for a friend's sake we'll be enthusiastic The guild already has a strong and fiery bond! Navigation Category:Music